Ne m'abandonne pas
by Naoki1411
Summary: Face à face dans une vallée. Sasuke a vraiment peur. Pourquoi Naruto est-il si froid ? Pourquoi semble-t-il si indifférent ? Quand les révélations tombent, ça fait mal. Il est tant de faire le point. UR. one-shot


Ils étaient face à face.

Près,_ trop près_ avait pensé Sasuke. Pourtant il ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a si chaud tout d'un coup. Pourquoi il arrive à peine à maintenir son regard sur les yeux si bleus, si profonds qui le fixent ? Avaient-ils toujours été si envoûtants ces yeux ?

Et la force qu'il dégage, depuis quand Naruto semble-t-il si insurmontable ? Et surtout depuis quand est-il si calme, si insondable ? Sasuke ne comprend pas ce silence, il est habitué aux bruits, au flux de paroles constant de Naruto, à son agitation perpétuelle. Surtout, il était tellement facile de lire dans les yeux du blond autrefois, tellement simple de le comprendre à travers les deux lagons si profonds. Mais là, impossible d'y lire quoique ce soit. Il a changé. Il semble plus sombre, pas autant que Sasuke bien sûr, mais plus vif d'esprit, plus intelligent, plus calculateur. Son regard est vide mais semble tout de même empreint d'une certaine mélancolie. Et ça le brun ne le comprend pas du tout. Naruto n'est-il pas censé rire et sourire, aussi lumineux que le soleil ?

_Quelque chose ne va pas._ Cette phrase ne cesse de tourner dans l'esprit de Sasuke et une sourde terreur l'enveloppe, le prenant de cours, lui coupant presque le souffle. Il tente de ne pas déchirer le masque qu'il s'est construit durant toutes ces années. Mais Naruto a toujours su le briser, d'une quelconque manière. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait fui Konoha, pour s'éloigner de cet être trop lumineux qui arrivait si facilement à le détendre, à lui faire oublier ses désirs de vengeance. Même si ça faisait mal de partir, ce qui l'avait étonné. Il s'était rendu compte que Naruto était bien plus précieux qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Mais là, quelque chose ne va pas, c'est sur. Naruto le regarde, semble résolu. De quoi, Sasuke a la certitude qu'il le saura bientôt. Et il a peur, il ne comprend pas, mais cette peur lui noue le ventre, il attend, impatient, fébrile que l'annonce de Naruto tombe.

Le blond lève alors la main droite et lentement la dépose sur la joue gauche de Sasuke. Et lui écarquille les yeux, perdu par ce geste. Naruto le fixe toujours, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. _Sa main est chaude_ pense le brun, et _si douce_ _aussi_. Un nouveau geste. Naruto caresse la joue, d'un mouvement léger, presque un frôlement. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. _Ma façon de sourire _se dit Sasuke. Et cette peur toujours plus forte, car le blond ne sourit jamais comme ça. Enfin _ne souriait jamais comme ça. _

Sasuke ressent la caresse jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Cette caresse le fait frissonner mais en même temps le brûle de l'intérieur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se plonger dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il a tellement chaud, à s'en étouffer, il en est sûr. Naruto semble si calme. À quoi pense-t-il ? Sasuke est perdu, mais alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, la chaleur sur sa joue disparaît, il relève les yeux et voit la main du blond descendre, doucement le long de son bras gauche, pour empoigner délicatement ses doigts longs et fins et se mélangeaient pour former deux mains jointes. _Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui déconne là ! _Sasuke fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, les deux mains ensemble et la peur monte d'un cran. Pourquoi fait-il ça, pourquoi ne dit-il toujours rien ? Les questions se succèdent dans sa tête et venu de nulle part un léger tremblement s'empare de tout son corps. Presque imperceptible mais si peu familier pour l'Uchiwa. Sa respiration s'accélère, et la peur qu'il ne peut avouer mais qu'il sent de plus en plus dans chacun de ses membres apparaît, dans les quelques gouttes de sueur qui descendent le long de son échine, dans les frissons de plus en plus fréquents qui le parcourent malgré la brûlure dans sa main gauche.

Mais tout d'un coup cette brûlure disparait et sa main se retrouve seule, froide. Il regarde de nouveau Naruto mais celui-ci lui a déjà tourné le dos et marche vers la forêt. La prairie dans laquelle ils sont tous deux semble se refermer aux yeux de Sasuke et devenir un étau qui s'empare de sa gorge pour l'enserrer, pour lui couper le souffle doucement, sournoisement, qui accélère encore plus sa respiration, qui devient saccadée, erratique. Il ne retient qu'un seule chose, il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas ! Non ! Comme une ritournelle dans sa tête qui se répète inlassablement, de plus en plus vite, de manière diffuse, mais bruyante, envahissante. Sasuke panique. Littéralement. Il fait un pas en avant, hésitant.

Et attrape le pan arrière de la veste de Naruto. Il n'a pas réfléchi, il ne veut pas qu'il parte c'est tout. _Pas Naruto, pas lui, c'est impossible ! _Le blond se retourne lentement et plonge dans les pupilles obsidiennes de son ancien coéquipier. Et Sasuke parle, empressé, presque chevrotant :

- Tu..tu... enfin tu... tut'envas ?

- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris Sasuke

- Je... oh et merde... tu... est-ce que tu... tu t'en vas... euh... je veux dire définitivement ?

Pourquoi a-t-il si peur de la réponse, alors que lui-même est parti ? Son tremblement s'est accentué et il n'ose plus relevé les yeux. Depuis quand est-il effrayé à ce point ? Même après avoir vécu autant de souffrance, de violence. Mais il sait, c'est Naruto, et cette manière qu'il a de déstabiliser les gens. Mais lui n'a encore rien dit, il réfléchit à sa réponse et fixe la main de Sasuke qui n'a pas lâcher sa veste. Mais lorsque la réponse vient, Sasuke se fige, son esprit devient blanc, il lâche la veste, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

- Si par définitivement tu entends que je ne continuerais plus à te courir après et que je vais avancer dans la vie, oui... Dans ce cas oui.

Il avait parlé d'une voix claire et posée et pour Sasuke c'était encore plus effrayant. Il le sait. Il sent la brèche, la fissure dans son corps, il sent qu'il perd le contrôle. Son masque d'indifférence tombe quand il comprend qu'il va Le perdre.

- Mais tu... vraiment ? Tu vas me laisser ? Je veux dire tu...

- Te laisser ? De quoi tu parles Sasuke, c'est toi qui es parti je te rappelle.

- Oui mais je... je savais que tu...tu allais...

- Que j'allais quoi ? Te courir après toute ma vie ?

Il n'est pas en colère, mais ses yeux bleus transpercent Sasuke comme des pieux. Il a mal, il est effrayé. La seule fois où il a connu cette peur c'est lors de cette nuit où sa famille a été assassinée. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a peur de le perdre. Mais il ne veut pas, surtout pas, jamais il n'acceptera, il ne comprend pas encore pourquoi mais...

- ... Jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit... tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit... tu es le seul qui... qui... qui... qui a encore foi en moi alors si toi tu abandonnes... je...je...

Le souffle lui manque, tout son corps tremble à présent, Naruto ne comprend pas pourquoi Sasuke semble si fragile tout d'un coup, pourquoi il semble apeuré, pourquoi il a crié. Mais lui ne se rend pas compte des interrogations qui tournent dans la tête blonde, il ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'il dit. Des flots de paroles jaillissent de sa bouche, il en a perdu le contrôle. Des ses mots. De lui-même. Le masque est tombé. Sa froideur aussi. Il est redevenu le petit garçon effrayé de perdre un être cher. Il a perdu toute notion d'espace, ou de temps. Il n'y a que cette angoisse, cette poignante angoisse. Et Naruto, toujours lui, qui envahit sa vie, toujours plus fort. Encore plus fort.

- Sasuke, de quoi tu parles, tu attends de moi que je reste auprès de toi mais encore une fois c'est toi qui est parti le premier. C'est toi qui m'as abandonné.

C'est vrai. Il était un monstre. Un spasme le parcourt. Il tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé. Et les larmes, elles qu'il croyait taries, elles affluent, nombreuses, et noient ses joues sous leurs flots. Il respire fort. Et son corps qui tremble toujours. Il attrape sans s'en rendre compte le bas du pantalon du blond et le serre si fort que ses jointures en blanchissent. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré comme ça ? Il ne s'en souvient même plus. Ses phrases sont décousues, sans cohérence. Chaque phrase est entrecoupée de sanglots violents qui le ravagent. Qui l'affaiblissent.

- Mais je peux pas, je... peux... pas... c'est impossible... pas toi... ne me laisse pas... ne...ne... m'abandonne pas ! je...je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais...je … je peux pas... je peux pas te laisser partir ! je t'en prie Naruto ! Tu me détestes hein c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux d'être parti ? Je te comprends, si j'étais toi je me détesterais ! Mais je... oh ... je...je ne sais plus.

Il ne se comprend plus. Il ne voit plus rien, ne ressent plus rien à part cette douleur au fond de son âme qui fait si mal. Naruto a l'impression de voir un autre Sasuke, pas celui qu'il connait. Mais ça le touche de le voir abaisser ses barrières pour lui. Alors il tombe à genoux, pour faire face au brun. Il lui attrape le menton, d'un mouvement léger et le fait lever les yeux,

- Sasuke calme toi. Depuis quand pleures-tu ainsi ? Sèches tes larmes Teme. Tu crois quoi, que j'abandonne de gaieté de cœur, tu crois que je suis heureux d'arrêter de te courir après ? Mais si je ne le fais pas je vais me détruire Sasuke. Je... je ne peux plus subir ces déceptions. Je... je suis fatigué de venir te chercher et... de n'avoir que le mépris et l'indifférence en réponse. Ça fait trop mal... c'est... tu ne peux pas comprendre mais ça fait trop mal. Ce que j'attends de toi, je sais que tu ne peux pas me l'offrir. Et c'est encore plus douloureux. Alors il faut arrêter tout ça Sasuke. Comme tu l'as toi-même dit autrefois, il faut... il faut trancher ces liens qui nous relient, tu comprends ?

Cette phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcé lui fait comme un poignard dans le cœur, que l'on enfoncerait au plus profond. Respirer est douloureux maintenant et bien que les larmes se soient taries, la détresse est toujours là, plus forte, plus palpable aussi, comme un sombre démon qui prend le contrôle de son âme. Il ne comprend pas les mots de Naruto mais sent que quelque chose cloche et ça l'effraie encore plus.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour l'amitié mais toi tu l'es non ? tu peux m'apprendre, si on se voit de temps en temps ça marche non ? ALORS QU'EST-CE QUI T'OBLIGE À ME LAISSER SEUL ?

Il crie, il ne s'en rend même pas compte, il veut seulement que Naruto reste près de lui. Encore. Pour toujours. Oui il comprend maintenant. Les fuites en avant sont inutiles. Elles l'ont toujours été. Il fuyait Naruto. Retrouver Itachi, le tuer était important mai c'était devenu secondaire au fil des années. Oui il fuyait Naruto, sa force, sa gaieté. Mais il est impossible de s'enfuir. Naruto était l'épicentre de sa vie. Pourquoi davantage se leurrer ? Il ne comprend pas encore tout ce que ça envisage pour lui mais il sait qu'il ne veux plus le perdre. Jamais.

Mais alors qu'il comprend ceci, Naruto reprend la parole, plus doucement cette fois.

- Sasuke, je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux plus. C'est pas vraiment contre toi tu sais mais c'est plus possible pour moi. J'attends trop de toi et tu ne voudras jamais ce que moi je désire.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Bien sur que si ! Ne dis pas sans savoir. Tu es à des dizaines d'années lumière de savoir ce que j'attends de toi

- Alors dis-moi ! Je suis sur que quoique ce soit, j'y arriverais ! Je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires mais je t'en prie...Ne m'abandonne pas.

Cette dernière phrase s'était faite dans un chuchotement. C'est tellement dur de dire ça à Naruto. Surtout à Naruto. Lui qui n'avait jamais baissé ses défenses devant le blond, se retrouve à faire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu : pleurer, supplier, quémander, marchander... Pourtant dans le flot de ses sentiments, savoir qu'il brise tout pour Naruto, n'est rien, à peine un grain de sable dans le désert. Dans ce flot de sentiments, la seule chose qu'il retient, c'est ce désir, si fort, de le retenir. Par tous les moyens. Sa voix se brise à nouveau mais chuchote tout de même, répète :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai.

- Je...

Naruto ne peut finir sa phrase, il ne comprend pas cette détermination soudaine. Il essaie mais c'est absurde après toutes ces années de courir après un fantôme. Le fantôme du Sasuke d'autrefois. Pourquoi veut-il absolument le retenir après l'avoir abandonné ? Et ce putain d'espoir, qui malgré lui, revient à la charge, infime d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, qui lui fait croire que l'Autre reviendra, qui lui fait perdre la raison, le bon sens :

- Très bien, tu veux savoir ? Et bien tu vas savoir !

Sasuke relève les yeux, confus. Les yeux du blond ont changé. De la mélancolie, ils sont passés à de la détermination, et de la colère parce que Sasuke s'acharne, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir, parce que Naruto n'en peux plus de taire ce secret et qu'il s'en veut de ne pas tenir cette promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même de ne jamais rien révélé. Ces yeux sont presque rouges sang maintenant, marque de Kyubi, et pour la première fois Sasuke a peur de cette colère et de cette brusquerie. Car bientôt Naruto lui attrape le bras. Fermement. Le relève avec force. Ses doigts autour du bras font mal mais qu'importe. Sasuke recommence à trembler, cette sourde angoisse remonte jusqu'à lui, à en donner la nausée. Naruto le force à le mettre face à lui, il attrape son menton, le regarde et fixement et chuchote :

- Tu l'auras voulu...

À peine Sasuke se pose la question de savoir quoi, qu'il sent les lèvres du blond lui dévorer les siennes. Son cerveau se fait vide. Il n'arrive plus à penser. Il n'y a que les lèvres de Naruto qui lui baisent les lèvres, qui l'embrassent, qui le lèchent, qui le mordillent, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'il les ouvre : la langue du blond s'infiltre et vient doucement caresser la sienne. Il est perdu, il ne comprend pas, n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. _J'ai chaud, si chaud... _Sans s'en rendre compte, sa langue danse avec sa jumelle, le souffle lui manque mais il s'en fiche, il ne veut pas que ce contact s'arrête. S'il pouvait, il ne cesserait jamais de goûter aux lèvres de son ancien rival. La détresse qui l'étreint depuis l'arrivée de Naruto dans cette vallée a mystérieusement disparu et Sasuke semble admettre que la raison est ce baiser. Il a perdu toute notion du temps, il lui semble que ça fait une éternité ou bien quelques secondes, il ne sait plus. Ses mains sont allées s'accrocher à le nuque du blond et le tiennent fermement comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Naruto le tient par la taille et leurs lèvres dansent l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues joutent, s'affrontent, s'embrassent et se délectent sans cesse l'une de l'autre. Ils ne sont qu'étreintes désespérées, gémissements ébruités. L'air vient à manquer. Doucement ils se séparent. Leurs lèvres sont rougies, gonflées. Leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs souffles saccadés. Ils se regardent et Naruto n'en revient pas. L'espoir gonfle en lui, plus fort encore. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il a une chance finalement. Il faut la tenter. Mais il a peur aussi. Car quand même Sasuke ne peux ressentir comme lui. Non, il faut revenir à la réalité et accepter que Sasuke ne voudra jamais de lui de cette manière.

- Alors, tu comprends maintenant ce que j'attends de toi Sasuke. Je veux ta peau, tes lèvres, ton corps, je veux tout ce qui m'a manquer depuis que tu es parti, ta force, ton courage, nos disputes. Tout. Je te veux à en crever, tu sais. Et j'en peux plus de devoir attendre des rêves impossibles. C'est pour ça que je ne peux plus te courir après. Je te veux et ça me tue... Alala et moi qui m'étais juré de ne rien te dire. Maintenant je vais faire quoi moi ? Tu es au courant et tu vas me jeter. J'aurais vraiment du me taire. Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais m'offrir ce que je veux.

Sasuke ne perçoit ses paroles que vaguement. Comme venant d'un mirage. Encore trop abasourdi de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Naruto vient de l'embrasser. Et alors qu'il revient doucement à la réalité, il se rend compte. Un baiser ? Il devrait être dégouté, il devrait être révulsé mais étrangement il ne sait plus. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Parce qu'il ne peut pas le nier, il a aimé ce contact, les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Si chaudes et douces. Il a eu chaud aussi. Et c'est descendu dans tout son être, dans son bas-ventre surtout, jusqu'à ce que son sexe se gonfle d'excitation. Et Naruto est tellement absorbé par sa soudaine déclaration qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. Le brun le fixe, ne peut détacher son regard. À cet instant, bien qu'encore indécis, il n'est que désir. Il a envie du blond. Au fond de son esprit, une voix lui murmure que Naruto est un homme, que ce n'est pas vraiment normal mais il s'en fout, il le veut, lui, en entier, maintenant. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne saisit pas encore. Pas vraiment.

- Naruto, ça veut dire que... que tu m'aimes ?

- Hein ? Euh... c'est à dire que...euh en fait je... oui.

- Ah.

C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire au fond. Le choc ? Pas vraiment. Au fond, cela apparaît comme évidence maintenant que révélé. N'avait-il pas compris à l'époque ? Sans doute. Inconsciemment. Mais ni lui, ni Naruto n'étaient prêts à affronter ce déferlement (il s'agissait bien de ça) et d'accepter cet amour si fort, si inconditionnel. Trop jeunes, trop perdus encore dans leurs propres problèmes. Chacun tourné encore vers le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke comprend qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer. Que cette chaleur qui irradie en lui, c'est cet amour. Que ce désir qui pulse toujours en lui est la conséquence de cet amour. Même si c'est dur d'avouer que bien sur, il ne pourra plu vivre sans lui, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a failli le perdre. Après cette douloureuse sensation de vide à l'annonce de son abandon, après cette peur, glacée, qui la fait chavirer. Il sait qu'il faudra lâcher prise, s'ouvrir pour tout dire. Qu'il faudra le suivre, au bout du monde s'il le faut, pour ne pas le perdre. À Konoha même après tout.

Il faut qu'il réagisse avant que Naruto ne prenne mal son silence, avant qu'il ne décide de partir, de le laisser encore une fois. _Non je ne veux pas. Jamais. _La vie sans lui est impossible. Il faut le dire. Avouer. Capituler devant cet amour immodéré qui est enfin saisi,compris, pris dans son entier et impossible à cacher dorénavant. Impossible à enfouir derrière un masque. Il ne faut plus de masque.

Il avance de nouveau vers Naruto, celui-ci a le regard baissé, les poings serrés. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Avouer à Sasuke et définitivement le perdre. Il est prêt à partir cette fois. Il faut qu'il s'en aille avant qu'il ne le brise à tout jamais. Avant que la douleur ne le ronge pour de bon. Sans relever les yeux, il se retourne, résigné. Comme si Sasuke pouvait éprouver la même chose que lui. Il faut absolument qu'il s'en aille. Ne pas voir le regard froid et dur de celui qu'il aime. Mais à peine a-t-il tourné les talons qu'une main lui empoigne le bras et le force à se retourner. Pourquoi ? Il relève les yeux, surpris. Pourquoi ? L'autre le regarde, les yeux inexpressifs. Pourtant, le blond semble percevoir quelque chose, comme une indécision, comme si Sasuke choisissait la marche à suivre. Cela dure plusieurs minutes, le silence est insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Sasuke ? Ça ne te suffit pas de m'avoir forcé à avouer ? Maintenant, tu me forces à te regarder, à attendre ta sentence ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?

Sasuke est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette colère. Qui en réalité n'est que douleur. Naruto avait vraiment dû l'attendre longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il faut absolument y mettre un terme.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, crétin !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Pour qui se prenait Sasuke à le traiter d'imbécile après les révélations qu'il lui avait faites. Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

- Mais tu vas arrêter de t'énerver pour que je t'explique enfin pourquoi je ne disais rien ?

- Mais je m'en fous de tes états d'âme ! Lâche-moi et laisse moi me barrer, merde !

- Donc tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ma réponse.

Hein ? Sa réponse mais à quoi ? À ces révélations ? Sa réponse allait sûrement être acerbe et douloureuse. Oh que non il n'a pas avant de savoir ! Mais avant qu'il puisse lui dire, Sasuke reprend

- Tu es beaucoup trop long à répondre imbécile !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Sasuke lui empoigne la nuque et fonce sur sa bouche qu'il prend avec violence, avidité. C'est encore plu sauvage que celui qui a précédé. Sa langue s'enroule autour de sa jumelle et se lance dans une danse effrénée. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Leurs gémissements étouffés aussi. Ils ne sont plus que désir, passion, envie. Naruto, surpris au début, a tout oublié, se perd simplement dans ce baiser. Sasuke passe ses mains contre le dos du blond, les glisse sous sa veste, sous son t-shirt et finissent par toucher sa peau, brûlante qui frissonne sous le contact. Sasuke plaque le blond contre un arbre, juste derrière, l'embrasse toujours avec fureur, ses mains qui le caressent. Naruto agrippe avec désespoir les cheveux de Sasuke. Il n'en peut plus. Il va étouffé. C'est trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Il faut absolument qu'il se ressaisisse. Mais juste à ce moment-là, Sasuke rompt le contact. Mais ne le lâche pas, le regarde dans les yeux.

- Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, tu vas m'écouter et attentivement, c'est clair ?

Doucement, le blond hoche la tête.

- Bien. Donc je vais te donner ma réponse à ta déclaration. Je sais que je suis un idiot. Un triple idiot, aveugle qui plus est. Je t'interdis d'acquiescer c'est clair ! Mais j'ai compris. Je n'aurais jamais du partir, je sais. J'aurais juste dû accepter ce que je ressentais. Cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait en moi à chaque fois que tu étais à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Mais à l'époque ça me faisait peur et je comprenais pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait. Et puis, je savais que tu allais me poursuivre. Ton caractère, ton nindô, notre amitié. Tout me poussait à croire que tu allais me suivre. Donc je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet. Tu serais toujours plus ou moins présent. Je sais, c'est parfaitement égoïste

- Je te le fais pas dire !

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser parler ! Parce que je ne recommencerais pas. Alors concentre-toi. Donc, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu allais définitivement abandonner, m'abandonner, j'ai compris et j'ai paniqué. Et quand tu m'as avouer tes sentiments, c'est devenu encore plus clair. À l'époque, je te fuyais toi aussi, inconsciemment, je rejetais ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'en avais peur. Mais je comprends que tout ce temps, je t'ai aimé. Comme un fou. J'avais mal quand tu étais là car c'était impossible de te le dire et surtout ce n'était pas vraiment réel pour moi. Et j'avais encore plus mal quand tu n'étais pas là. Sauf que j'étais trop con pour comprendre que tu me manquais tout simplement.

- Attends avant de poursuivre. Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? Mmh, vraiment ?

- Et bien oui manifestement.

- Comment ça manifestement ?

Sasuke a envie de rire. Il vient de lui faire une vraie déclaration et Naruto n'est encore pas content. Décidément il ne changera jamais. Et au fond c'est comme ça qu'il l'aime. Parce que oui il l'aime vraiment.

- Alala, il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ! Et bien oui, je t'aime. Et pas qu'un peu. Je t'aime, comme un dingue. À en crever. Je serais près à tout pour toi. Je serais toujours à tes cotés, parce que je te le dis encore une fois au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je t'aime. Toi, uniquement toi. Pour toujours.

Les paroles de l'Uchiwa s'insinue peu à peu dans la tête de Naruto. Elles se fondent en lui. Elles l'irradient. Et à mesure qu'elles s'ancrent en lui, un sourire immense, lumineux, brûlant se fend sur son visage. Et éblouit Sasuke. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la joie du blond serait aussi grande. À quel point avait-il dû souffrir pour lui ? Il s'en veut maintenant. Il faudra rattraper tout ça. Il caresse doucement la joue de Naruto. Elle est... mouillée ?

- Mais tu pleures ?

- Bien sur que non ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil.

- Prends moi pour un imbécile. Tu pleures ça se voit. Et de plus en plus. Ça ne va pas j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non. Bien sur que non. C'est juste que je suis vraiment vraiment heureux. Jamais j'aurais pensé que je pourrais être avec toi. Je t'aime tellement !

Il se jette à son cou. Le serre à l'étouffer. Mais Sasuke s'en fiche. Lui aussi est heureux. Infiniment heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il serre Naruto à son tour. _C'est si chaud_. Si bien d'être auprès de la personne qu'on aime. Tout en caressant les cheveux blond, il murmure,

- Allé c'est fini. Je te laisserai plus je te le promets. Arrête de pleurer. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal. Je t'aime, je resterais avec toi.

Alors qu'il était celui qui pleurait, il y a encore peu de temps. il se retrouve à rassurer l'autre. Naruto est maintenant dans son cou. Il inspire profondément l'odeur de la peau du brun encore, encore. Sasuke rit. Qu'il est mignon. Il rougit en plus.

- Trop mignon quand tu rougis.

- Hey arrête de te moquer de moi, tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire ça. Ton odeur m'a tellement manqué. Et je compte bien m'enivrer de ton odeur, de ton corps, de ta voix. De toi. Si tu est d'accord bien sur ?

- C'est quoi ton sourire de pervers !

- C'est pas un sourire de pervers ! Je veux juste profiter de toi avant que tu partes.

- Hein ! Mais tu veux que je parte où ?

- Ba tu vas rentrer chez toi et se verra dans quelques temps, non ?

- Alala mais quel crétin...

- Hey !

- Imbécile, je vais pas rentrer chez moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Et puis de toute façon j'ai pas de chez moi.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je vais rentrer avec toi, à Konoha. Et me ranger comme on dit. Je te l'ai bien dit non ? Je ne te quitterais plus.

Ah encore ce sourire. Et encore plus grand que tout à l'heure. Naruto l'enserre à nouveau, l'embrasse, avec force, possessivité. Plus jamais il ne le perdra. Plus jamais il ne sera séparé de lui. Il va enfin rentré. Il n'aura plus à pleurer, à se mettre ses amis à dos car il était le seul à encore y croire jusqu'à les négliger. Sasuke allait renter. Avec lui. Pour lui.  
>Quant à lui il comprend enfin. Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être séparé de Naruto. Il comprend qu'il a besoin de lui. Pour toujours. Qu'il l'aime. À en mourir.<br>Tous les deux sont enfin réunis. Comme si depuis toujours leur jeu du chat et de la souris n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Même si ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui. Ils auraient fini par se retrouver. Car ils étaient liés. Infiniment liés. Par l'amitié. Par leur passé. Mais surtout par l'amour.

Sasuke retire les bras de Naruto de son cou et avec un regard rempli de désir,murmure à l'oreille de Naruto qui frissonne sous le souffle brûlant :

- Maintenant qu'on a réglé les détails, tu veux bien qu'on rentre. Parce que je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment curieux que tu me montres la manière dont je cite « tu vas t'enivrer de ma peau, de mon corps, de moi, ». De plus j'ai vraiment hâte de voir où tu vis. Et tu dors surtout. Même si, je pense que cette nuit tu ne vas pas dormir beaucoup.

- Mmh vraiment ? C'est bizarre mais je ne comptais pas dormir non plus. J'ai d'autres projets pour nous. Beaucoup d'autres projets...


End file.
